1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assist grip mounting structure in which a pair of mounting parts of an assist grip is attached individually to a pair of mounted parts on the roof-side inner panel side, and a coat hook part projects from the one mounting part side.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle body of an automobile is provided with a curtain airbag serving as a means for protecting passengers in a vehicle compartment from a collision with another automobile or the like with a vehicle side surface. This curtain airbag is formed into a elongated shape by being folded into a bag body formed of a kind of cloth, and is provided on the front pillar and roof side so as to extend along a door opening of the front pillar and roof side. When the automobile collides, the bag body is instantaneously expanded by a gas supplied from an inflator, and is deployed to the vehicle interior side while pushing the edges of a front pillar trim and a roof lining open to protect the passengers from the side of the vehicle body. In this case, the edge of the roof lining pushed open by the curtain airbag or the curtain airbag presses the coat hook part.
Conventionally, the coat hook part has been formed into one plate shape, so that when the curtain airbag is expanded and deployed, a pressing force applied from the roof lining (specifically, a pressing force applied from the curtain airbag via the roof lining) has been received by the coat hook part only (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-138823 A
According to the above-described conventional configuration, since the pressing force applied from the roof lining has been received by the coat hook part only, the coat hook part has been unable to withstand the pressing force, and has been broken in some cases.